Various employee training systems are known. Conventional training is conducted in a classroom style setting. Upon completion of such a training course, a certificate may be issued to the employee, and a data entry person (or possibly a human resources employee) manually enters a record of the training into a computer system. Such a training administration system suffers from a number of deficiencies. For example, when the computer system is upgraded the training records may need to be entered into a new training spreadsheet or the like. Further, tracking whether an employee has completed required training may be difficult in such a system.
Other training systems include software programs that accept or retrieve training data in a given format. However, training data is often compiled over extended periods of time, and is stored in a number of different formats. Conventional software programs are typically limited in that automatic recording of training data is restricted to the software vendors programs. As such, these types of software products do not allow for multiple integration of data inputs.
Further, conventional training administration systems typically do not support training courses that require various distinct duration frequencies. If an employee can access a training course on the web, conventional web based training programs do not allow the employee to obtain an employee specific training history and training requirements.
Further still, access to conventional training administration systems is very limited in scope. For example, a training program may either allow access to the training tracking system to make entries or edits, but may not allow departmental access to the training tracking system.
As such, a more flexible training tracking system and method of use would be desirable.